Elrios Endless Curse
by REKaisei
Summary: After three years of training, Elesis comes back to Ruben, where she learns that her brother has left, to retrieve the stolen El. Meanwhile, in the most remote depths of Henir, isolated by time and space itself, a boy has two choice: being remembered or let the world fall into true darkness. After making his choice the boy meet Elesis. R&R, romance will come later. OC Plot
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**_This is my first fanfic, and if that wasn't enough, I 'm writing this in a language different from my main or second. Regarding the other character let's see, Aisha, Elsword, Rena are actually traveling together, Raven is still under the Nasod control, Eve is sleeping, Chung is actually fighting against demon at Hamel, Ara is searching for her brother, and Add already got out from the library._**

**_I'm still thinking about the class and pairings the only choice made are about:_**

_**OCxElesis**_

_**OC and Elesis Class**_

**_Chung and Ara will appear at Hamel, Add will show up soon._**

**_The story will follow Elesis storyline, or at least the one I'm thinking of, meaning that Elesis won't go to Altera. _**

**_So read and review._**

**_Then with that being said, I think it's better to start the story; Elesis can you?_**

**_Elesis:REKaisei doesn't own Elsword only his OC ^^_**

_**Chapter 1: The Beginning**_

It was a normal day in the town of Ruben, and a hooded figure was standing in front of the village.

"Finally, I'm back; I can't wait to see him after all this time, how much did he change over the past years?" said the hooded figure while giggling to herself. But the continuous giggle soon attracted the attention of the captain of the EL-Search team, Lowe, on himself.

Lowe called for him, who after listening the man giggling decided to take him into custody, and asking him some question. "You over there,"

The hooded man ignored the call and continued to go forward; "Hoi, the hooded man over there." The hooded figure, turned around and saw the man who calling him.

"Oh, it's Lowe" said the figure surprised, once he saw who was calling him. "Hey stil have that crush on Camilla?" asked the hooded man, with a cheerful tone.

"Ugh… How do you know that? said the captain with a questioning look.

"Uhm? Wait, you don't remember me?" said the hooded man with a downed tone.

"How do you expect me to recognize someone who is hiding his own face?" said Lowe answering at the question.

"That's right, I forgot that I was wearing a hood; sorry my bad" then he took off his own hood whose was hiding fire –like red long hair and a pair of blazing ruby eyes;"Now do you recognize me?".

"_The hooded man was a girl?!_" was what passed trough the mind of Lowe but instead from his mouth came out only a name, "Elesis?!"

_**Three Hours Later**_

After meeting Elesis, Lowe brought her to the El-Search Party main office to talk about various topics, while drinking something "You are the last person I thought that I would see here, you know?" said Lowe while happily chatting with the red-haired knight . "It's really been a while since the last time I stayed here, isn't it?" said Elesis while looking around the room.

"So what is your business here?" asked the ElChief with a smile "I don't think you came back just to see how things were going on here?"

"But that's is exactly why I'm here" said the girl nonchalantly. "I was worried about my little bro and the well being of the village.

Lowe was astonished "And here I was thinking that you only cared about getting stronger, you even left brother behind to train" murmured to himself.

"Hmm, did you said something?" Elesis asked while sipping the coffee Lowe gave to her.

"Never mind that" Lowe quickly changing the discourse; "How long you will stay here?"

Elesis got up after finishing her drink "Well first I will go to see Els then I will think about that later" then she started to stretch.

"About that…" Lowe muttered something

"What?"

"He isn't here"

"What?"

"He isn't here"

"I didn't hear you"

Lowe knew how much she loved her own brother, so much that when she left after the attack of Scar, she left him train under one of the best knight on Elrios; and Lowe knew what it would've happened if he told her what her brother was doing. So he picked out all of his courage and then he repeated once more "He isn't here".

"...where is he now?" the sister asked gripping her own sword while having a malicious smile on her lips.

Lowe begun to drip liters of cold sweat "Wait, there is a reason for him for not being here"

"Then speak" Elesis said

"They stole the ElStone and he has gone to retrieve it."

After saying this Lowe got kicked causing him to fall to his knees.

"Now, let me ask about one thing, how did they do that, no even better who stole it?" now in front of Lowe there it wasn't a knight but instead there it was a demon.

"It was Banthus fault" Lowe screamed in fear.

"That's all? And I was thinking that since he was able to stole the El, it was someone far worse than him" Elesis said sighing in relief "Then where is Elsword now?" asked the red-knight

"Eh? That's all?" he was shocked "I just said that your brother is following one of the worst bandits that there is out there, how can you be so calm about it?"

"It's just Banthus, he will be able to handle himself well enough; but tell me where is he now"

"Ah, is that so? Then he was headed towards the town of Elder together with a purple haired mage and a female elf, but why are you asking me this?

"A girl and a elf? That sound just like …" Elesis thought to herself.

"Elesis?"

"Ah, sorry. I spaced out a bit, but about that I'm going to see him" she said while grinning to herself.

"Ah well then have a safe trip"

"Don't worry, I'll return soon"

After she left, Lowe fell on the ground for the fear of the monster he just faced "I think I have just lost ten years of my life"

**? P.O.V**

"Where am I?" I asked but there it wasn't a reply. "Oh, right. There is no one beside me here". It's already been eight hundred years the since the day I was sealed here in this colorless, timeless prison, the Endless Snake of Origin, or how I like to call it, the E.S.O.

"Might as well return to sleep, after all there is nothing for me to do"

Suddenly, just when I closed my eyes, old memories begun to recur

"… _isn't it cuter like this? ..."_

_A smile began to grow on my lips_

"… _well I can easily be a good wife, right? ..."_

_My eyes began to get wet._

"_I'm sorry, it's just my fault"_

_Tears began to fall from my eyes_

"_NO! I WON'T LET YOU DO THAT" _

"…_I, DON'T! ...! ...I! NOOOO!"_

"Ah damn why did I have to remember that?" I said while taking off the tears from my tears, but suddenly I heard the sound of steps getting closer. There is only one type of person who can enter in this area, but considering that almost every people of that type hate me I got curios about who it was. To my surprise I wasn't able to see anything beside a single yellow eye on a shadow.

"?"

"I see that you're getting really tired of being trapped here, am I wrong?" said the eye.

"Do you need something?"

"Yes" was the only thing the shadow said.

"What is it?" although it's been a while since my last conversation I've never been a talkative person, plus I didn't really liked this one. He was giving me a bad vibe, then there it was the fact that he was able to reach me, and if he happened to know my name then things would've been really bad.

"I want you to repel the demon army" said the shadow like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Although I was surprised by the sudden request, I asked "Why do you think I can do that?"

I was already surprised by the fact that he knew how to enter inside the E.S.O. but what really surprised me was the answer he gave me; "I perfectly know who you are, you are…".

I was speechless, he perfectly knew who I was and he even knew what my name was.

"Even so I appreciate that you know about me, although I believe I erased my name from every single book."

"Then you've missed one" and he showed me a book, no a journal?.

"What's that?" I asked, really curios about the content and author.

"It's a journal written by the the first hero or the so called first ElLady, the one who brought the El in this world."

After hearing his words I dashed to remove the journal from his hands, and right after I managed to get my hand on it the diary faded.

"What?!"

I heard that guy giggling behind me as he said "I knew it!". He was literally laughing like there it wasn't a tomorrow while repeatedly shouting "I KNEW IT". It was really a unpleasant thing to see. No tell the truth it was only gross.

"Ohi, are you okay?"

The shadow calmed down "Yes, I was only expressing my joy in knowing that after all, I was right"

"_And you call that expressing your joy? That is only screaming!" I tought to myself. _

"Then, since you want this journal, I'll give it to you If you accept my request"

I didn't really want to listen this guy, but I wanted that journal; I sighed "I guess that now I have to help you"

"Perfect" was the only thing he said.

"But let me warn you about one thing; I can't get out of this prison" I said perfectly knowing that this guy knew a way to get me out.

"Don't worry" he said nonchalantly "I have the perfect method to get you out of this prison"

"_I knew it." _I thought "Do I need to lose my power to get out of there?"

"Nothing of the sort, instead you will only gain more power by using this method" he said giggling to himself.d

It was too simple and favorable to be true "Where is the trick?"

"The success rate is 0,01%; the slightest mistake and we die, no, I will die"

I raised an eyebrow "Then why do you want to try it? There is a chance of 99,99% of failing"

"Because there is a 0,01% chance to succeed"

After hearing his words I smiled and then I said "Well, I guess that's an answer as well, so are we doing this or not?"

"Yeah, but I will need a bit of time"

"Take it easy, after all you will die if you mess out things"

_**Three hours later**_

"I'm done!"

To my surprise this guy was actually able to finish this rather fast.

"How did you do that? It took you less than a day"

"I already knew how to get in so it was easier figuring out how to get out"

"Just asking, how much time did you pass to research about me? "

"Something like 10 years"

"That's rather…"

"What?"

"Never mind" It was rather shocking that someone could study so much, trying to free something that could've easily never existed. Just how much power he needed for help?

"Then are you to ready do this or not?" he asked me

"I'm always ready, so bring it on"

As I said that a hole begun to open in front of me; I couldn't see anything behind it.

"What I have to do?"

"Jump in"

"Are you serious?"

"is the only way"

I sighed "Ok, but before that,"

"What?" asked the shadow.

"Your name?"

The shadow hesitated a moment but after a while he answered "Nerea".

"Then, Nerea, see you on the other side"

"Yeah, see you later" she waved her hand to me.

After that I jumped.

The travel,seemed more like a fall, it was a bit strange but after a while I finally reached the exit.

I was out; after 800 years I was out. After all this time inside that prison I even forgot what the trees were like, not only that, I forgot the existence of color and that sudden exposure to that much color and light got me by surprise and temporarily blinded me.

But while I was recovering my eyesight, I heard someone approaching me, I quickly turned around to see who was it but I was only able to see a red blurred image.

"Elaine?"


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

_**About the character class; **_

_**Elsword: Sword Knight**_

_**Aisha: Dark Magician**_

_**Rena: Sniping Ranger **_

_**Elesis: Saber Knight**_

_**Add: Psychic Tracer **_

_**OC/Kai: Most of his skills are based on games, anime, manga that I've played/watched/read.**_

_**Aisha: That's a lot of things.**_

_**?: I know, right?**_

_**Aisha: Ah! Who are you?**_

_**?: I'm the author, Rek**_

_**Aisha: Isn't the author name REKaisei?**_

_**Rek: That's a bit long, don't you think? So I shortened it.**_

_**Aisha: Hmm… you're right. It would be kind of uncomfortable calling you by your full name every time.**_

_**Rek: How kind of me, right?**_

_**Aisha: By the way, I'll appear right? *smile***_

_**Rek: You will have to read the story, so if you don't mind; read the disclaimer.**_

_**Aisha: All right; Magical-make up *insert transformation scene***_

_**REKaisei doesn't belong any of the character in the story beside his OC, everything is owned by their owner *smile***_

_**CHAPTER 2: MEETING**_

_**ELESIS P.O.V.**_

"If I knew that Elsword was going to Elder I would've waited him there, instead I have to return there, by foot, what a pain" I complained to the man next to me.

"Is that your brother?" asked said man with a questioning look. He was wearing black pants with dark blue on the bottom part and a belted coat of the same color, he even had a pair of blade on himself, one on his back and the other on his left side.

"Yep, he is younger than me" I replied happily; "not only that, but he is a really skilled swordsman despite his young age".

"How come?" he asked me with the same look as before.

"It's because I trained him" I replied to him once again; this time puffing my chest, full of pride. "He was trained by the most talented, powerful, skilled, graceful and cutest knight of all Elrios.

"…" this time he stayed silent and didn't reply.

After saying that, there it was a moment of silence, but not much time later that silence started to embarrass me.

"Say something, please!" I screamed embarrassed. "It's awkward if nobody say anything"

"About what?" he asked me tilting his head with a puzzled look on his face.

"About…" I started to lower my voice, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"…what I just said…" I said, while continuing to lower my voice.

"Oh…" he said while thinking about the earlier conversation. "About you being the most talented, powerful, skilled, graceful, and cutest knight of all Elrios?"

"Ugh! Hearing that by another person is somewhat embarrassing…" I said blushing.

"Don't worry" he said grinning. "I WON'T tell anyone about what you just said"

"Why did you have to emphasize that _**won't**_?" I asked, worried about what he would've been able to do.

"You're just imagining it, oh I there are the doors of Elder" he said while trying to walk off from the conversation.

"Hey! Don't try to run away! Come back, we aren't done yet! Hey!" I shouted while running to him

"Shhh" he said while pointing to the little girl on his back.

"_How did I end up with this man?" _I thought while sighing to myself.

_**Three hours before**_

It's already been 7 hours since I left Ruben, and the town of Elder was already visible.

"Well one last dash and I'm done!" I started to run, but soon after I sensed a presence.

"This feeling…" It was the same feeling I had while fighting Scar; no, it was scarier than that time, it felt like this demon could've easily freeze the world without a problem. I started to look around me, trying to locate the source of the presence.

As I was going forward, the stronger the pressure I was sensing was growing, but suddenly, the pressure was gone.

"Did I get caught?" I said while drawing out my claymore. And then I heard someone scream.

I ran to the source of the scream, hoping that the worse hasn't already happened. I was guided by the continuous shout, expecting to see a high-class demon; instead, I found only a man who was screaming in pain.

"Gyaaaaaaa!" that man was literally rolling on ground while covering his eyes, while I knew that I should've gone to see if he was alright, I couldn't help it but begun chuckle. After a while, the man started to apparently recover himself, so I decided to go and take a look to see how he was feeling.

While I was approaching him, he suddenly turned around and when he faced me, he asked to me "Elaine?". He must've misunderstood me for someone else, but when I was about to tell him that he suddenly jumped on me.

"Elaine!" His eyes were full of tears. "I reaaaally missed you!"

"Stay away!" I screamed as I kicked him into a nearby brush to push him away. "Just what were you trying to do?". Not a word came from the man.

"H-hey?" I asked worrying about that man condition. "Are you okay?" –_you idiot- _I thought_,- of course he isn't okay, you just kicked him at full force, not even a demon can withstand that without getting injured._ I run to him to see how he was feeling, but suddenly, he stood up.

"Ouch!" he said while stroking his head. "Sorry, my fault. I mistook you for someone else."

-_How? How can he stand up after getting hit by a kick of such power like it was nothing?"_

I immediately pulled off my sword, ready to fight him: "Who are you?"

The man looked at me in surprise "After hitting someone without a reason, you draw out your weapon against someone you don't even know, and only then ask for their name?" then he closed his eyes.

-_ I just got scolded by someone who doesn't even know me-_

"About the earlier kick, I'm sorry, I overreacted, but it was your fault." I apologized to the man. "But it was your fault, for jumping to me so suddenly".

"Right" he nodded in agreement. "But why are you pointing that to me?" he asked while indicating my sword with his finger.

"About that…" I readied myself to fight. "You are not a human, am I right?"

Once again he looked at me surprised, "Huh? What are you saying?" he asked.

"A normal human would've been knocked out by that kick, and I kicked you in the face."

"That's scary" he said. "Luckily I'm not a normal human"

"That's exactly why I'm asking you this. What are you?". I asked once again.

"Rather than that…" he began to turn his head.

"What?"

"Shouldn't you worry about the one who is coming this way?" he said while pointing to the same direction he was facing.

"What do you mean?"

Not even a second later I said that, a little girl came out from a nearby brush. She was breathing hard and the moment she saw us the girl asked "HELP!".

"Echo! What's happening?"

"I'm being chased"

"By whom?"

"The Banthus gang"

"What! Why are they chasing you?"

"I was out to gather some materials for my potions, but they discovered me and they wanted to take my potion, so I ran away, I thought that I would've been able to get away from them, but they were stubborn."

"I understand" I stood up after listening to what she said "Stay here, I will take care of them."

I heard a clap behind me. "How knight-like" he said still clapping his hand. "Do you need a hand with these bandit?"

I turned around and started walking towards him "Do you know how to fight?".

"It has been a long time since the last time I fought, but I don't think that I would lose to these guy."

"Then you have better get ready, because they surrounded us." I said while drawing out my claymore as I was directing towards the little girl from before."

"No need" he said calmly. "_**Shadow Vanish**_".

"What!?" before I knew it, that man disappeared from my sight. "Where did he go?". I looked around me to see where he could've possibly go, when suddenly I heard someone shouting: "Miss, they are behind you!".

I quickly turned around, just to see a dozen of people charging at me. "I got distracted!" I regained my stance and started to run towards my enemy; when, suddenly, all of the bandits who were about to attack me, started to fell on the ground, one after another, unconscious. I didn't understand what just happened, but after seeing that man behind the pile of unconscious body, I immediately understood what happened.

"You knocked them out?" I asked

"Who else?" he replied while grinning. "Anyway, I hope that you are ready, because there is still a bunch of them to take care.

"Don't worry, you just surprised me" I said sighing. "Now, since you have demonstrated your true strength, what about a challenge?"

"What type of challenge?" he asked while raising an eyebrow.

"The one who knock out most of them, without killing anyone is the winner. You accept?"

"I hope that the dozen I just knocked out will be counted too, right?"

"Of course"" I said while smiling."So, what do you say?"

"I like it, but don't expect to win, you understand?"

"I won't lose".

And so, the two of us, charged together against the bandits. They were many more than us, but they weren't strong enough to fight us.

The enemies, although they weren't strong, were many and all of them continued to attack, not only us, but the girl as well several time as well, but I was able to protect properly each time.

After a hour and half, we were able to make them flee. Although we were both fighting hard none of us showed sign of fatigue; rather, we smiled at each other, and then we bumped our fist.

"You are really strong… you know?" I turned around to see the girl who was looking at us.

"I know" said the man grinning.

"Forget about him, It isn't safe for you retuning to your home alone so we will escort you, after all we were just going there." I said worried about the girl.

"Thanks!" she said thanking us then, turning herself to the man next to me. "Elesis"

"Yes?"

"Who is this man?" she asked.

"He is…" I didn't know the answer

"Hey, you!". I called him

He turned to me "What do you need?"

"Your name" I said angrily. "You still haven't told me it yet."

"…" he remained silent for a moment.

"… Gonzalez" he said while snapping his finger.

"You just thought about it." I shouted to him.

"Then Gontakure!" he said while snapping his finger once more

"That's practically the same as before!" I shouted once more.

-_Talking with him is really exhausting- _I tought

"Can you just tell me your name, please?" I asked him sighing

"…Kai."

"Hm?" I looked at him

"What? You didn't understand? My name is Kai." He said looking at me.

"That's all?" I asked him.

"That's all" he answered back.

"Why did you have to spend so much time to say it?" I asked exasperated.

"It was funnier this way" he said while grinning. "Don't you agree, little girl?"

I turned around, just to see Echo trying to hold her laughter.

"What are you laughing for?"

"I'm not laughing" she said, holding her laughter.

"Whaaa! I'm done here, I'm going ahead" I said while going forward, leaving them behind.

"Wait for me" said Echo chasing me with Kai, who was grinning.

_**PRESENT TIME (General P.O.V.)**_

When the three of them reached the town of Elder, it was already night and one of them was already sleeping, being carried on the back by the only man of the group, and once they reached the city gate they found a couple of people who seemed to look for someone. When Elesis approached them, they found out that they were Echo parents, so the two gave back the sleeping little girl to her parents. To thank them, Elesis and Kai were invited to spend the night in their inn, fully charged of everything.

The two accepted, since it was already dark.

The morning after, once being waked up from Echo mother, and after a hearty breakfast, Elesis headed to Hoffman house for some answer.

"Ah, Elesis" Hoffman greeted her the moment he saw her.

"Hey, old man, we meet again." said the red haired knight greeting him back. "I have some questions for you, are you free?" she asked.

"Sure, take a sit"

Then, Elesis began to explain what happened the day before

"So that's what happened…" said Hoffman. "Luckily for her, you were there to protect her, thanks," he said bowing to the red haired knight.

"That girl is really loved around here, isn't it?"

The old man smiled, "Echo is really a good girl, apart from being a excellent alchemist. You know, her parents, before retiring from being alchemist, always gave a hand to anyone who needed help, and when they stopped being alchemist to open an inn, she tried real hard to become an alchemist like her parents. And after becoming one, she started to help everyone around her, even if she wouldn't get paid.

So she is really loved by all citizen, and it would be a great loss to us if something would happen to her, so you don't have only my thanks or that of their parents, but of all Elder"

The red knight was surprised; she didn't expect that a little girl like her could've been that kind.

"You don't have to worry, we helped her before she could've got hurt" said the red haired knight after explaining the situation. "But why are the Bender bandits free?" she asked. "I thought that the last time I came here, I captured every single one of them"

"About that…" Hoffman sighed. "Wally freed them"

"What!?" I was surprised "Isn't he the lord of this town?"

"He is, but lately his behavior is rather strange and recently we found out that he is the one who asked Banthus to steal the El"

"That explain why he stole it, but what he is planning?"

"We don't know, but we are planning a revolt to dethrone him; we even have the support of Belder"

In that moment a young woman with azure hair and a spear entered inside the room .

"Oh, Vanessa"

"Hoffman" she saluted him.

"I didn't expect you arrive so early"

"I came without a convoy so I took less than expected"

"I see" he nodded. "Would do you like a cup of tea?"

"No, thanks" she refused.

"Who is this girl?" asked the red-head.

"I'm Vanessa, a Velder knight, and you are…" she glanced at Elesis.

"I'm Elesis"

"She is known under the name of red haired knight" said Hoffman.

"So it's you…" she said softly

"Did you say something?"

Soon after she asked that, Elesis got thrown out from the window behind Hoffman. It was so fast that she couldn't do anything.

"Oh, my" said Hoffman while sighing "Vanessa, I hope that you will pay for the damage."

"Here" she said as she put a little bag of money on the table. "This should do for the repair expense, more importantly…"

"You don't have to worry" he said while taking the bag of money "There it won't be anyone, so the two of you should be able to fight without a problem"

"Then I'm going"

Elesis, at the same time stood up after recovering herself. Then she looked up, and saw Vanessa standing there watching her.

"What are you doing?" asked the red haired knight.

"Just testing your strength" she said as she was looking at Elesis. Then she jumped off and landed on the ground safely. "I want to see if you can be of help to Velder, so prepare yourself" and then she dashed towards Elesis, drawing out her spear.

The moment Vanessa got close to the red-head, she began to attack with a series of thrust, but Elesis, easily dodged the attack then jumped backward, ready to counter the next series of attack of the azure haired knight. But the moment she got away from her, Elesis saw various purple lights on the ground, and then she heard Vanessa shouting "_**ROAD STAR CHASER"**_. The various purple lights began to shine even stronger than before and suddenly a burst of energy rose from every light; Elesis began to dodge the sudden attack. Every single step done to dodge a burst of energy only brought her to another one. To get away from the enemy assault Elesis decided to jump backwards to get away from the attack, but the moment she landed on the ground she got hit by a sudden explosion.

"Got her" thought Vanessa. She began to carefully approach the center of the explosion, and after getting close enough, she saw the red-head still standing while holding on her sword.

As she barely managed to get away from safely, Elesis knew that she wouldn't be able to defeat her by dodging and parrying alone. She was troubled, Vanessa showed to be skilled at close range just as much at long range, giving her a really bad time.

Elesis only choice was to approach her directly, so she sprinted forward aiming for her stomach. But without giving her the chance to attack, Vanessa dashed too to Elesis, hitting her in the stomach, Elesis managed to parry the hit, but then Vanessa drew back her spear and she quickly hit her again twice then she threw her away.

Elesis landed on ground, moaning in pain.

"That's all you can do, Red Knight?" Vanessa said as Elesis quickly got up.

"Dammit!" Elesis said as she looked to Vanessa. "You have better to parry it, because you are about to get hit real hard". Then a red aura began to surround Elesis, she raised her sword and shouted "_**Wild shock"**_. Vanessa dodged it and once the wave of fire surpassed her she dashed to where Elesis was, but she was disappeared. "Where?!"

"Here!" Elesis reappeared next to her, with her sword coated in fire and then shouted "_**Mega slash"**_ as she hit her.

The hit made Vanessa going back but the hit got parried.

The Velder knight looked at her spear and then she glanced at Elesis. She closed her eyes "you pass".

"What? What are you saying?" the red-head was surprised by what she just heard.

"I said that it was a test, didn't I?" she said as she started to walk off.

"And what do you mean with _you pass_?" Elesis asked "I didn't hit you not even once, and the only time I did you parried it".

"Indeed" she said as she showed to the red-head her spear.

"What?"

"Quick thinking, excellent reflexes, high stamina and…." Then her spear broke into a thousand pieces.

"a monstrous power; if I would've got hit only once I would've lost" she said as she started to go away.

"He-hey! Where are you going?"

She turned around to answer the girl "to Hoffman, I originally came here to talk to him. You should come with me too, you could be a big help." Then she headed towards the door.

Elesis decided to follow her. Once they were both inside, they began to talk about Wally; then Hoffman explained everything he knew; about the release of Banthus and the later theft of the El, to the research about the Nasod .

After he finished the report Vanessa explained the situation to the two of them. "Lately, Wally, didn't report anything to the royal court, so we thought that he was planning something against the kingdom, and if that would happen to be true, that would only lead to a war against Velder, and this can only confirm our suspect."

"Then what are you planning to do?" Elesis asked worried. "The citizen didn't do anything; it's all Wally's fault"

"Don't worry, since Hoffman called us, we can be able to avoid unnecessary wars" she said comforting the two.

"I was planning to sneak inside Wally castle, but now I have better idea" she said while starting to expose her plan to us. I'm going to present myself to Wally while someone will sneak in"

"And who it will be?" Elesis asked.

"You" Vanessa asked while pointing towards the red haired knight.

"What?" Elesis said in surprise.

"While I'm inspecting the castle with Wally's knights as guides, you sneak in and search inside the places they want to keep me away. What do you think?"

Elesis didn't even think about it "If it's to avoid a needless bloodshed, you don't even have to ask. When will be do it?"

"Today"

_**Rek: And done! Sorry for the late chapter but I was busy with school. Tee-he**_

_**Everyone: Liar**_

_**Rek: eh? Why?**_

_**Aisha: you've spent all your time playing elsword.**_

_**Rek: it's because the BH and GM are going to come out, and I had to level up all of you**_

_**Rena: that isn't a reason**_

_**Rek: but even though I'm playing elsword for so much, I don't have anyone at level 70 (go crying in a corner)**_

_**Ara: There there: don't worry it isn't your fault *patting writer head***_

_**Rek: Thanks Ara ^^**_

_**Ara: It was nothing. ^^**_

_**Aisha: and I didn't appear.**_

_**Rek: well it seems like Elesis doesn' t appear much in the fandom, and when she does she is a brocon, like a certain someone. *everyone watches Ara***_

_**Ara: What?**_

_**Elesis: I'm not a brocon**_

_**Kai: yes, yes, and if that is true, Eve loves Add *get slapped***_

_**Eve: Shut up, you commoner**_

_**Add: what? Isn't that true,**_ Ōjo_**?**_

_**Eve: *snap fingers* Ferdinand dispose of him.**_

_**Ferdinand: As you wish, my queen.**_

_**Add: Bring it on, you bas***d**_

_**Rena: Oh my…**_

_**Raven: aren't you going to stop them?**_

_**Rena: I can let them fight for once**_

_**Aisha: By the way , Kai**_

_**Kai: What?**_

_**Aisha: that skill you used, Shadow Vanish, I think I already heard something like that.**_

_**Kai: you can just ask Eve or Add about that.**_

_**Aisha: you're right. Eve!**_

_**Eve: do you need something, Aisha?**_

_**Aisha: Yes, can you search for me the skill Shadow Vanish?**_

_**Eve: no problem *began searching*. Found It * Materialize her holographic desktop*.**_

_**Aisha: Let me see… *finish reading* are you sure it's this?**_

_**Eve: since the execution was the same, I determined that this is the skill.**_

_**Aisha: but isn't this…**_

_**Eve: by the way, I analyzed the fight between Vanessa and Elesis and this is what I found.**_

_**Aisha: *Sweatdrop* Rek-san!**_

_**Rek: You called?**_

_**Aisha: Care to explain this *showing him the monitor***_

_**Rek: ah, you found out? **_

_**Aisha: What's the meaning of this? **_

_**Rek: About the skill: I didn't want to think about it so…**_

_**Aisha: you copied it?**_

_**Rek: right.**_

_**Aisha: *hit him in the head* at least try to create an OC skill!**_

_**Rek: I was thinking about the classes and the pairings, see*give her the list of the pairings***_

_**Aisha: *read the list* so what abou… *blushes furiously***_

_**Rek: aren't you happy?**_

_**Aisha: -Elemental Storm- on Rek**_

_**Rek: wahhh!**_

_**Elsword: since I don't think Rek can't do it, I'll do it. Thanks for reading the story and thanks to warrior of six blades for the the advice you gave him he will try use them. To the next time; Bye! **_


	3. Chapter 3: Encounter

_**Rek: Sorry for the late chapter, but my computer died, and I had to change it.**_

_**Aisha: Oh you poor thing *patting author head***_

_**Rek: Thanks, but I'm fine**_

_**Aisha: If you say so**_

_**Rek: Nevermind me, today I'll present some of you so, you better get ready.**_

_**Aisha: REALLY!? WHO WILL IT BE?**_

_**Rek: You will have to read the story, so if you don't mind…**_

_**Aisha: Ok, then: REKaisei doesn't own Elsword. References to games, people or other game character, will be purely random.**_

_**Chapter 3: Encounter**_

**Kai P.O.V.**

I was on a balcony, above me a sky where a countless number of star whose seemed to be placed there as to form a stream of star, behind me hundreds of people celebrating.

Every single one of the participant was happy, inside you could only hear shout of joy and cheers. The party wasn't a formal one, but instead it was something like a gathering of close friends. There were people who were dancing, people who were having a eating contest, and someone who passed out.

While everyone was celebrating I was the only who was left aside, or rather I was the one who kept his distance from everyone else.

"…Kai, what are you doing here alone?" a read haired girl approached me. "Everyone else is having a great time, and yet you are here alone, why?" she asked me. I could easily tell that she was worried about me.

"It's just that I don't like being around with many people." I answered her back.

"Is that so?" she said while looking at me, lightly tilting her head.

"Yeah, so you don't need to stay with me, just go back with everyone else and enjoy yourself."

"Then I'm going" she said while looking at me. She turned around and she started to go back. But soon after she turned around again "Like hell I will".

"The El Lady shouldn't use words like that" I said chuckling to myself.

"I have told you a thousand of times that, when we are alone or with the others, all of you are forbidden to call me that" she said leaning towards me while pointing her finger towards me.

"What's wrong with calling you El Lady?" I asked, perfectly knowing the answer.

"Kai…" she began to stare angrily at me.

"Ok, ok, got it. So stop with the staring, Elaine" I said trying to calm her.

Soon after I said her name, the red-head stare of anger became a pure and genuine smile of blessed happiness. "Hehe" she began to laugh "Hearing you saying my name is really nice"

"Really?" I asked her.

"Really" she answered right away, "Hearing you saying my name it's just like…"

"Like what?" I asked, waiting for her response.

"Hugging the fluffiest phoru existing" she said while holding her chin with a finger.

I chuckled, after hearing what she just said.

The time passed as we were talking about useless things, and after a couple of hours we were interrupted by a girl.

"Ah, Elaine" she said as she saw the red-head with me. "I have found you, at least".

"Ebalon" she said while running towards the girl "Why were you looking for me?"

"Rosso and Ventus got drunk and began to fight" she said explaining the situation.

"Again? Then I'm going to stop them" said Elaine dashing inside.

"Wait for me, you don't even know where are they" said Ebalon while following her.

"Seriously" I sighed "They are all just a bunch of idiots" I said smiling softly.

I glanced at the moon "Well I guess this kind of life isn't bad".

_**Present time **_

"Kai"

I heard someone knock on the door "Wake up! It's morning already". It was Echo's mother.

"Got it" I answered back.

"Then if you are hungry, come in the kitchen, your breakfast is ready."

"Ok" I answered back. –_It has been long since the last time I had a nice dream-_

Then after getting called, I quickly changed my clothes, and then I went to the kitchen. Once I got inside I was surprised by the amount of food on the table: pizza, sweet potato, bowls of noodles and much more.

"That's a lot" I said.

"Oh Kai, good morning" the owner greeted me.

"By case there is a festival or party?" I asked.

"Why are you asking that?"

I pointed at the food and then the owner began to laugh. "That is for you."

"What?" I asked in surprise "Both mine and Elesis?"

"No, she already had her part, that is all yours."

My eyes began to shine hearing that words: "Are you sure? There it won't any problem if I eat everything?"

"Help yourself, you are the last one who still has to eat" the man laughed once again.

"Then don't mind if I do." And I began to eat like a beast. "This is good, even this, oh and this meat it's great too." I continued to eat, it has been a long time since the last time I ate something.

"Oh, you are really hungry. You eat like you didn't ate for hundreds of years" said the owner while looking at me.

"I'm sorry, I'm bothering?" I excused myself thinking about how I might've looked like.

"Don't worry, seeing someone eating so much freely without restraint and thinking only about eating and even hearing such good praise, it's the best thing for a cook." He said while wiping a tear from his eye. "Yosh, seeing you eating like that fired me up, I'm going to cook more for you" he was burning with passion.

"Please, don't forget the meat" I reminded him.

"Of course".

_**Two hours later**_

I finished all the food that Echo's father placed in front me, and after two hours of eating I was finally full.

"Are you sure that it's alright for me to eat everything?" I asked while groaning in pain, maybe I ate a bit too much.

"Don't worry, you helped us a lot, all the ingredients were about to rot, and you helped us to get rid of them without wasting anything, so thanks" said the owner while thanking me.

"Really? Everything tasted like they were fresh" I said while massaging my stomach. "But even so thanks for the food, if you need a hand I'll be more than glad to help you."

"Then would do you mind going out for supplies? We are about to run out of groceries"

"Me, alone? But I'm not of here and I have the feeling that I would only get lost"

"Don't worry, you won't be alone. Someone already offered to help me, you will only help her carrying the bags," he reassured me. "So will you do it?"

"Of course!" I accepted while standing up.

In that moment a woman entered inside the room; "Sir, I'm about go out"

"Ah, Rena. Good morning, are you ready?"

"Yes, but I looked at the list, and there is a lot to buy, I might not be able to carry everything by myself" she said while sighing. And then she noticed me. "Uh? Who is that?" she asked pointing at me.

"He is the one who rescued Echo, remember the one I talked about earlier?" he said trying to introduce me.

"The name is Kai, nice to meet you" I said while bowing

"I'm Rena, nice to meet you too" she returned the bow. "You have my gratitude for saving her, I was supposed to act as her escort, but some problem came and I ended up with letting her go by herself. I heard about what happened only this morning." Then she apologized to me.

"Don't worry, nobody got hurt" I tranquilized her –_well nobody aside the attackers-_ is what I thought, but I choose to keep it for myself.

"You are really kind man, aren't you Kai-san?" said the elf girl while giggling

"Not really." I gently replied to her. "Shall we get going?"

"Oh, yes. Then we are going" she bowed to the inn-keeper.

"Have a safe trip" he waved at us going out.

_**Two hours later**_

We were done with the shopping and I was surprised by the amount of bags that there were. "These are really a lot of bags, did you really planned to take them back at the inn alone?"

"Well, I should've gone out with a friend of mine, but he ended up getting kidnapped by the girl who likes him" Rena said.

"Then, shouldn't we calling for help?" I asked intrigued about the situation.

"There is no need, the kidnapper is a friend of mine" she said reassuring me.

"I see, then if there isn't anything to worry about, I won't worry"

"That's right" Rena smiled at me.

Without realizing, the two of us were already in front of the inn. "Sir, we have returned" said the elf while opening the door.

"Oh, Rena. Welcome back" the owner wife greeted us. "Were you able get everything?"

"Yes, we got everything on the list."

"Perfect, then can you please help me with arranging the groceries?"

"With pleasure" answered happily the young(?) elf.

"Then I'll help too" I said offering myself to help them.

"Thanks, then can you take that bento to Echo? She said that she was working on something and couldn't come back for lunch."

"Ok, where is she?"

"She is at the alchemy workshop" answered the woman

"You know it's on middle of the city, where is the market, and the workshop has a potion on the signboard." Rena said informing me.

"Then I'm going". I opened the door but then I found a red haired kid standing there. "Oops, sorry; didn't see you".

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention too" he apologized.

After that I ran to Echo workshop, while paying attention to the bento. Since there it weren't many people, I was able to get to the workshop very quickly, but once I was at the doorway I heard an explosion followed by a scream. Worried I opened the door just to get ran over by two girls, who caused me to almost lose the bento.

"That was close" I sighed in relief, then I looked at the girls who were on the ground; one was Echo while I didn't know the other. "Are you okay, misses?" I said as I extended my arm towards Echo and the purple haired girl.

"I'm fine, thanks" she answered to me while grabbing my hand.

"And you?" I turned my attention to the unknown girl.

"I'm alright too, thanks" she said while starting to put in place her dress.

"Then, care to explain what was that explosion?" I asked while looking at the black smoke coming out from the workshop.

"Well, Aisha was helping me with a new potion but we might've added the wrong amount of a ingredient, and that caused the explosion" Echo said as she tried to explain the situation to me as she pointed to the purple haired miss.

"Well if the two of you aren't injured I guess that is fine" I said, as I hold out the bento to Echo. "There, your mother asked me to bring this to you"

"Thanks Kai-niisan" she thanked me.

"Where did that niisan came from?" I asked thinking about I was called.

"You don't like it?" She asked me

"That isn't what I mean, what I'm asking is, why are you calling me nii-san?"

"My mother told me that there are big brothers because they have little sister or brother to protect. And you already saved me twice, so you are my nii-san." She answered me "or I can't call that?"

"Call the way you like the most" then I started to away, but then I heard someone whisper "Who is he?"Asked the purple head.

"Remember that I told you that I get rescued by a couple? Well, he is one of them."

"Really?" shouted the purple head, then she turned towards me and started to approaching me and then, once she was close, she took my hand and began to shake it. "Thank you for saving Echo, I can't express my gratitude fully with words, but thanks, really, thanks."

"It was nothing" I said nonchalantly. But I had to admit it; the furious handshake began to hurt a bit my hand. "Can you release my hand, if you are done with shaking it?"

The girl released my hand "Ah, sorry. I'm Aisha" she said, presenting herself.

"Ohi, little girl" we turned around to see whose voice was. It was a white haired man,, he was wearing a black jacket with a black top and a white shirt under it. He had black trouser with a belt on it, and it seemed that the belt was acting as a tail. But the most curious thing about him was his eye; he had a purple eyes and on his left he had a purple line.

The albino boy approached Echo, whose seemed to know him. "Oh, Add. What are you doing here?"

"I needed some replacement part" he answered. "But what is the black smoke?" he pointed at the house, whose black smoke seemed to decreased.

"My potion exploded" she simply answered.

"Is that so? Well where are my spare parts?" he said without caring.

"I'll go take them" and then she entered back inside the house.

"Wait, Echo." Aisha stopped her. "It's dangerous" then she turned to the albino guy. "What's wrong with you? She just said that one of her potions exploded, inside her own workshop, and what do you do? You ask her to return inside without caring about her safety?" she said angrily.

"Don't worry it's safe, Aisha" Echo reassured her.

"You heard her" said the albino guy while looking at her. "Then go and get it"

Echo was already inside, and while she was inside, Aisha glared angrily at the man.

The white haired guy noticed the stare "what do you want?"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" said the purple haired girl, angrily.

"Why I should tell you?" he simply snobbed her.

Aisha was already pissed with the way she treated one of her friends, and the way the she was treated by the same man didn't help. The two of them began to argue, but "Add" had the upper-hand.

After a while Echo came out with a box, as the two continued to argue. The box was very big, and it was blocking her view, and once she was on the stair, she slipped, causing her to fall. Before I could even react, a pair of metallic bars blocked her fall.

"Thanks, Add"

The man didn't tell anything, after that the metal bars took the box from Echo's hands and quickly placed themselves next him "be careful with that" said the albino guy as he started to go away.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" said Aisha, while waving angrily her hands.

"I got what I needed, so I don't need to stay here. Goodbye" and then he began to walk away.

The man was gone not long after, and then Aisha said "That punk was really rude"

"I don't think so" I replied

"Uh? Why?" she asked in surprise

"Well, when the two of you were arguing, Echo was about to fall, but the two iron bars who took the box have prevented it from happen." I explained to her.

"But he ordered them to stay handle the box with care, that means he isn't controlling them"

"I already seen things like that, that type of technology respond to the will of the owner."

"What do you mean?"

"The bars helped me because he wanted to." Echo answered for me.

"So, you are trying to say that he is a good man?"

"Yup" said Echo. "But I'm surprised" she

"By what?" asked Aisha

"Kai, how do you know about them? It should be an ancient type if technology"

"Sometimes, in some ancient palace, some traps release things like that" I explained.

"I see" Echo nodded, and then she turned to the purple head: "Aisha, would do you like to eat? It seems that my mother have done too much food."

"Well, don't mind if I do" and then two of them entered inside the workshop, after the black smoke faded off.

After that I directed myself towards the inn, I heard someone call me.

"KAI!"

I turned around to see who called me, and it was Elesis.

"Need something?"

"Well, I want to ask you something."

She was breathing hard as if she was looking for me for a long time, so I choose to listen to what she might've had to say. "Ask without worry".

"That technique you used against the bandit…"

"Yes?"

"Are you, perhaps a skilled thief or something like that?"

"Well, I can easily sneak inside every place, so you can call me that"

"Then can you help me sneak inside that castle?" she said pointing at Wally's castle?

"What?" I asked her. "Want to become a thief?"

"Of course not!" she screamed at me. Then she explained the situation to me, and what she needed me for.

"That's going to be easy" I said nonchalantly."So when we will do it?"

Elesis smiled and said "Today"

_**Chapter 3 END**_

_**Rek: Done!**_

_**Elesis: Why I didn't appeared?**_

_**Rek: No, you did, just at the end.**_

_**Elesis: I didn't mean that.**_

_**Kai: Don't worry; you are still the MC, like me.**_

_**Aisha: Yes! I am in the story!**_

_**Rena: I'm there too!**_

_**Add: Why I'm sane?**_

_**Rek: Maybe because you weren't in your psychotic state in that momeny?**_

_**Add: I'M ALWAYS CRAZY! *pulse cannon Rek***_

_**Rek WHY ME?!**_

_**Kai: Aisha!**_

_**Aisha: *stop dancing* What?**_

_**Kai: It was you the one who kidnapped the red-head?**_

_**Aisha: What do you mean?**_

_**Kai: Rena said that one of her friend got kidnapped by another one of her friend.**_

_**Aisha: *blush* you are wrong. I was with Echo since morning.**_

_**Echo: But when you came to my workshop, there it was Elsword…**_

_**Aisha: ECHO!**_

_**Echo: *quickly hide behind Kai* nii-chan, Aisha wants to bully me.**_

_**Kai: there, there. She doesn't to bully you, she's just a tsundere. That is the way they hide their embarrassment.**_

_**Aisha: I'm not a tsundere!**_

_**Elsword: That's right she isn't a tsundere!**_

_**Aisha: Elsword…**_

_**Elsword: She is just a flat-chested girl.**_

_**Aisha: Who are you calling flat chested!? *hell drop Elsword***_

_**Elsword:AH!**_

_**Rena: Oh my, I guess we have to end it here. Thanks for reading and please continue to support us. See you next time.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Assault

**Rek: We got to the forth chapter, I still can't believe it.**

**Elesis: What do you mean?**

**Rek: Usually I stop halfway, so for me doing this thing for four week straight is a good thing.**

**Aisha: You shouldn't stop doing things halfway, you know.**

**Add: He is just lazy.**

**Rek: Hey! That's not true!**

**Add: Then tell me why.**

**Rek: It's just that I lack the will to do things…**

**Eve: It's the same thing.**

**Rek: Gyaa! Just leave me alone! Elesis, if you don't mind.**

**Elesis: REKaisei doesn't own Elsword or any of his character, and references to other games are purely random. Then let's get started.**

_**Chapter 4: Castle Attack**_

"Vanessa! I brought him!" said Elesis, while bringing me inside the room. Inside the room there were two other people beside me and the read-head; one was a almost bald old man, the other a a serious looking light blue haired woman. When we entered the room, the woman, glanced at me.

"Then the man who you were talking about before…" she turned to Elesis "…are you sure it's him? He doesn't look like he will be able to help us"

"We just met and you already insult me? By the way I'm Kai"

"Sorry for my behavior, I'm Vanessa, captain of the knights of Velder" she said while lightly bowing. "I didn't intend to insult you; I was just wondering if you really be able to help us, because it doesn't seem so".

"He doesn't seem like it…" intervened Elesis "but I assure you, he is strong, to the point that you can threaten him with death, and he will still joke around".

"We will see…" then Vanessa charged at me, it was fast, very fast, but it wasn't enough. Before she could even extract the hidden dagger she was hiding behind her back, my blade was already touching her throat. The moment she felt the cold blade on her skin, Vanessa stopped moving.

"Certainly you are strong" she said while examining me "but strength isn't what we need now"

"I know" I quickly withdraw my blade "what you need is this" _–Shadow Vanish-_, and then I disappeared.

"This isn't the first time that such a technique is used against me, I'm sure that if I focus a little…" she closed her eyes, trying to localize me, but after a while she opened her eyes.

"He disappeared?" she couldn't maintain her surprise. "Even the most skilled assassin can't totally erase his presence, how did you do that?"

"Secret" I quickly reappeared behind her, "think I'm worth something now?"

"I misjudged you, you will be a great help to us" Vanessa began to head towards the door. "Then, shall we go?" he glanced to us.

"Of course" I said in synch with Elesis.

"Be careful" said Hoffman, worrying about us.

"Don't worry, old man" said Elesis.

"We won't get beaten by bunch of guards" I said grinning. Then we left the house.

After a while we were in front of Wally's castle, and then Vanessa faced us, "Is the plan clear?"

"Yes" answered Elesis.

"While you investigate the castle with the guard as guide, the two of us will use my shadow vanish, to sneak inside and then look for clues about his doing.

"Perfect "Vanessa smiled. "Shall we go?"

"We are ready" Elesis was trembling with excitement.

"Just don't be reckless, red-head" I said mocking her. "Shadow Vanish –Night Cloak-"then darkness began surround us, both me and Elesis; once we were fully covered by the darkness the shadow disappeared; and we with us.

"Good luck, Elesis, Kai" then Vanessa began to head towards the door.

_**General P.O.V.**_

Vanessa was in front of the door, and then she took a moment to breath and shouted "I'm Vanessa, centurion of the Velder knights. I request to meet the lord of this castle."

The soldier inside the castle heard her, "What should we do?" asked one them.

"Idiot, go to inform Lord Wally"

"Ah, right"

Wally was inside of his office, analyzing a blue printout "It's no use, it seems like I can't get how he created this" he sighed "well, this means that I will have to keep an eye to him". A guard knocked on the door.

"Uhm? What do you want?"

"My lord, it seems like a centurion has arrived from the capital; what shall we do?"

"Tell him to go away" he said annoyed. "I don't have the time to deal with hindrances, just that three brats are enough."

"What the hell are you saying? You damn old man" the light suddenly turned off and monitor began to appear out of nowhere. Then the figure of a man began to appear.

"Like I said, Add, I don't have the time to deal with a centurion, that three brat keep meddle in my affair, if it wasn't for them, we would be already done with the plan."

"That's why you need to meet with her" then next to Wally appeared a screen, the image was showing Vanessa. "If you don't meet with her now, she might return to the capital, and bring back with her a garrison of knight. Your soldier didn't have a chance against three stupid brats, what do you make think that they have a chance against knights from the capital? Once they start to examine the castle, you won't be able to hide your research, you damn weasel." The man behind the monitor clicked his tongue, annoyed. "Not that it matters to me"

"Tch" Wally snapping his tongue, pissed, he then turned to the soldier "bring her to me"

"Aye, sir"

"And make sure that she doesn't notice the laboratory."

"As you wish" the soldier was gone after saying that.

"Wise choice, weasel" then all the monitors in the room disappeared.

After shutting down almost all the holographic monitor, Add began glanced at the only one who was still on. "Now, I'll have to deal with these two".

_**Elesis POV**_

It has been a while since we got inside the castle, but we still didn't see a single guard in all this time. It was strange, even though the way we were using seemed to be rather old, the fact that there it wasn't anyone was giving me an unpleasant feeling.

"Are you alright, red-head?" Kai worried about me.

"I'm fine" I answered to him whispering "but why are you talking loud? We are supposed to sneak inside the castle without being discovered"

"No need to worry" he said laughing "there is nobody here; beside, the technique I'm using automatically delete any source of sound, smell or body heat."

"Ah, is that so?" I sighed in relief, but then I realized one thing "wait, are you saying that you are using a great amount of magic energy to keep us hidden?"

"…" he stayed silent.

"Is that right?"

He sighed "and here, I was thinking that you were only a knight good only at fighting, without any basis on high level magic"

"I happened to read some books about magic, but never mind that, are you okay?" I worried about him "keeping your magic around us must be really tiring. If you want we can…" I was interrupted.

"No need to worry" he smirked at me. "There it was a time I used this magic for two months straight"

"What?!" –_that could've killed even a high level mage-_. "Just who are you?" I asked him waiting for an answer.

He stared at me for a moment ,who seemed endless, and then he turned around "Just a cursed man"

I watched at him

"But even if I'm cursed, it's not a bad thing, you know?"

"What are you saying? There is no way that a curse is a good thing!"

"I have this curse because I wanted it"

"What do mean?"

"I needed power, and there it wasn't enough time to obtain it by myself, so I took a shortcut"

"What was it?"

"Well it was…" he was interrupted by a loud sound. "What was that?"

The sound began to grow closer and louder

"Elesis"

"I know" I held my sword ready to fight. "Kai, didn't you say that your Shadow Vanish should've keep us hidden?" the sound was even closer.

"I said it was able to conceal sound, smell and body heat; I didn't say said anything about our life sign."

"Isn't that a bad thing?" now it was practically in front of us.

"Only if the enemy isn't a life being"

And then we saw the source of the sound of the sound: it was a brown colored robot. The moment it was in front of us, his eyes glowed. "Intruder revealed, not in range of vision system."

I sighed in relief "It doesn't seem he saw us, we should get going before we get spotted" I began to walk away.

"Activating ultrasound system"

"Elesis, he is about hit you!" Kai shouted.

"What?"

"Target localized, begin elimination" the robot slammed one of his punch towards me.

I was able to parry the hit but the power of the hit made me fly towards Kai, who caught me in a princess "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" "But he just aimed for me, how did he do that?"

"Ultrasonic wave" the robot began to attack Kai, who dodged every hit while holding me "thanks to them he was able to locate us".

"There it was something like that?"

"Well, it isn't very used her, but yes." The robot threw a punch once again, aiming for Kai. He kicked it and made the robot flinch. Then he jumped back "I need to get a bit serious" a light blue magic circle appeared.

"What do you want to do, Kai?"

"This!" –_Buster!_-. A blast of energy came out from the magic circle, piercing a hole on him and making it explode.

I was amazed the swift formulation of the spell. But what amazed me the most was the force with which the robot was shot. "Amazing…" I was left speechless, he has just one-shotted a robot of that size, without getting hit even once and all while he had his hands busy princess carrying me. –_Wait, he kept carrying me?- _I blushed. "Kai!"

"Need something?"

"Yes, can you put me down already?"

"Oh, sorry" he smiled "carrying you was such a pleasant feeling that I forgot about that."

I blushed even more "JUST PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed as I punched him in the face. He lost his grip and made me fall, but I quickly regained my balance and landed safely on my feet.

"Why did you hit me?" asked the man who was holding me just a moment before, covering his face with his hand, in pain.

"It's your fault for saying something like that"

"I was just praising you!" he shouted at me.

"This isn't the moment to act as a pervert!" I shouted, scolding him.

"How is that the act of a pervert?" he screamed back at me

"Hurry! I heard someone shouting there!" we heard someone shout.

"Did they notice us?" said Kai.

"How many intruders?"

"We think that there at least four intruders, three of them are headed towards Lord Wally"

"Then, you take the ones who are here; I will go to where Lord Wally is"

"As you order, lord Vergnert!" then we heard some footstep grew quieter and the door suddenly began to open.

"Elesis!" Kai warned me.

"Ready!" I held out my weapon, ready to fight.

"Then…" Kai gathered the darkness who were keeping us hidden, and covered his right with it.

"…Let's get started!" we run towards the door and the moment it was open, I hit the guard who opened the door with an upward swing, but he dodged it. Then I quickly began to drag my sword and imbued my sword with my magic power.

"You missed red-head" Kai mocking me.

"I didn't" then I swing upward my sword once more but this time I made created a giant wave of sparks who hit the enemy in front of me –_Spiral Blast_-.

The guards were knocked out at the first hit. "Did you see that?" I said sneering at him.

"Good hit…" he said "…but…" –_Shadow Stranger_- "he disappeared from my view; I turned around just to see him taking out other six people. "You shouldn't get distracted, you know". He looked back at me.

"As if, I knew you would take care of them" I answered back at him. "And…" –Sonic Assault; Sting-. I hit the guards who showed behind Kai. "Are you sure that you can talk like that to me?".

"You, red-head…" he looked at me with a smirk on his face. "Then shall we go?".

_**General POV**_

The guards kept charging at the two but they all were easily defeated.

"Reddie! In front of you!".

"Got it!" another wave of enemy charged Elesis, who ran towards them as she prepared her sword, -Rushing…- she dashed trough them so quickly that the guards weren't able to see her. -…sword-. The guards fell to the ground on their knees, and then they passed out.

"The guards keep on coming" said the red-haired knight sighing. "But I'm curious about the other intruder, I would like to meet them" she smiled.

"Well, they seem like they are interesting people." He said smiling; "but for now…"

"Yeah, we are where we needed to be" the two were facing a giant steel door.

"Are you ready, red-head?"

"Of course!"

"Then…" we pushed the door, and the lights began turn on by themselves.

"At least the light are on" said the red-head "Kai" she turned to him, "are you sure we don't need to hide?".

"They are already dealing with the others intruders, so I think won't have to deal with other guards" he said; "and if there are other robots like the one before, it would useless to use it."

"I see" Elesis nodded.

"And reddie, something is coming"

"I know" I held my sword out once more.

The two began to ran towards the source of the sound, only to find a bunch of other robots, similar to the one who attacked them before, waiting for them. The robots were inactive and positioned in order, with every single one of them placed to face the one they had in front. The two looked at the room, quietly, trying to understand the situation. After a thorough analysis, the two began to walk across the room.

_Somewhere else in the lab…_

While the two were crossing the room; the man who was checking Elesis and Kai; began to chukle "they are already here? Well I should've expected that; that idiot's guards weren't able to stop three brats, how could've they stopped two fighters even more skilled?" he sighed annoyed. At least I will be able to test the strength of my Nasod against these two" he began to laugh; "I want to see how much of them I will need to kill them" he began to laugh hysterically. "khahahahaha, shall we begin the experiment?".

_Back to where the main character are…_

Elesis and Kai were at the center of the room, when one of them turned on and began to attack them; the two easily dodged the hit, causing to the arm of the robot to plant itself on the ground. Elesis jumped on the arm of the robot as she was dragging her sword on the robot arm. The robot tried to punch her, but the girl dodged the hit and while she was in mid-air she charged her sword with magic –_Saber…_- and then she released the energy –_Extinction-. _Then the girl safely landed on the ground.

The robot was hit with full force at the head, causing it to explode.

"Next" said Elesis with a triumphant look.

_Somewhere else in the lab…_

The man watched the scene, with a excited look on his face. "Khakhakha, this is perfect! If these nasod aren't able to give them a hard time, that would only mean that this metal crap is far from getting Nasod! I can't wait to see how much I can upgrade these!" he continued to laugh crazily. "But if I want to upgrade them…" he looked back at the monitor. "… I will need more data…"

_Back to the MC_

As if they had accepted the challenge, the robots eyes began to gleam, one after the other. Soon all the robots in the room were activated and all of them began to attack the two. Elesis began to dodge the punch of the brown colored ones, while Kai was busy with slicing the rain of rockets with his dagger and avoiding the laser beam that were fired at him.

"Tch, they are starting to annoy me" he started to lose his patience. "Red-head! Stand back!" he shouted.

"What?! Why should I?" she asked him, while in mid-air after dodging one hit of the robot.

"Just do it, we need to end this quickly" he said dodging another laser beam.

"That's why I should help you!" said the girl, cutting off the head of a robot.

"RED-HEAD!"

"…ok, I got it" she jumped backwards

"Thanks" then his eyes started to glow red. A magic circle began to appear on the back of his hand. He placed his hands, slightly closed, near his sides. The robot attacked him, without waiting him to finish his attack.

"KAI!" she screamed worried, watching the pile of dust left. Then she looked closely and she saw the man surrounded by dark miasma. Elesis could've only watch the scene "this pressure…"she said, watching Kai; "…it's the same I felt when I met him".

While the robot were continuing to attack him, the dark energy continued to surround the man "I think this should be enough…". Suddenly Kai took a step forward; a robot tried to punch him, but before he could hit him, Kai was already in front his face. He kicked it, making it falling back.

Then he jumped towards the center of the room, were the robot were concentrated, and hit the floor with his right fist. Suddenly a magic circle appeared under his feet as the robots were growing closer to the man. Then he stood up "This is the end!" the magic circle began to glow and then a pillar of darkness rose from it; -_Soul Extinction-_. The pillar attracted the robots close to Kai and once inside, they were slowly getting destroyed by energy of that same pillar. The pillar would've pulled even Elesis if it wasn't for the fact that she planted her sword on the ground. After a while the pillar disappeared, as well as the robot. There it wasn't anything left beside the two, so they decided to continue.

When Elesis asked him about the magic he used, he answered to her by saying that it wasn't a high level magic, just a over-charged one.

But once they got in front of the other side of the room they saw a white haired man waiting for them.

"I have to thank you for your hard work, you just gave me important data for the creation of my Nasod" the man looked at the two with a crazy smile.

"So it was you, the one who created these things" said Elesis.

"Yes, it was me" he said with a vicious smile "Then what would do you want to do, now that you know me?"

"We are about to teach you a lesson" said Elesis, drawing out her sword.

"Oh, I would like to see it, but before that…" his left eye glowed and a door opened. From that door came out a robot. It was much more bigger and it seemed much more stronger than the previous robots.

"If the two of you can't defeat that, you don't stand a chance against me" he laughed.

The pair looked at the robot, then Kai turned around, facing the white haired man "She is enough for that robot, I will keep you company until she is done."

The albino guy watched at him and then he began to laugh "khakhakha, this is the first time something not related to the Nasod catch my interest, you aren't like that weasel!" he continued to laugh hysterically "You!" he pointed at Kai "what's your name?".

"Mine is Kai, the girl is Elesis".

"Then, Kai, I'm Add. Shall we begin to fight?" six flying bar began to flew next to him.

Then the both of us charged at each other.

"He got the little one, lucky me!" Elesis said happily, looking at the two who were beginning to fight. Then she headed towards the robot. "You have better to be just as strong you look like"

The robot fired a beam. Elesis dodged it.

"That's what I was saying" then the red head began to attack the robot.

_**Chapter 4 END**_

_**Add: So the first fight between characters is me against Kai?**_

_**Rek: What, you don't want to fight?**_

_**Add: No, I it's the perfect moment to beat that idiot.**_

_**Rek: Really? What happened?**_

_**Add: He took out my Eve for a date.**_

_**Rek: Ah, that's why…**_

_**Kai: Hey, it's not my fault, if you would ask her out instead of acting as a stalker, she would like you more.**_

_**Add: The hell are you saying? She is just the object of my research. I don't have any romantic feelings towards her.**_

_**Eve: *slap Add***_

_**Add: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!**_

_**Eve: *continues to violently slapping Add***_

_**Add: *falls to the ground, unconscious***_

_**Kai: He is really a idiot, he should learn something from me.**_

_**Elesis: Oh, really? *evil smile***_

_**Kai: *start to shiver* Elesis you don't need to get angry**_

_**Elesis: Why?**_

_**Kai: Well you liked it didn't you? Otherwise you would've said something from the start.**_

_**Elesis: I didn't like it!**_

_**Kai: You did**_

_**Elesis: I didn't**_

_**Kai: you did**_

_**Elesis: I didn't**_

_**Kai: Ok, ok you win, you hated it.**_

_**Elesis: Like I said I loved it!**_

_**Kai: *triumphant smile***_

_**Elesis:*blush furiously* wait you tricked me, that didn't count!**_

_**Elsword: Nee-chan, you…**_

_**Aisha: Elesis-san…**_

_**Rena, Raven & Chung: *laughing softly***_

_**Eve: *sipping her tea***_

_**Ara: Elesis-chan**_

_**Add: *still unconscious***_

_**Elesis:*still blushing* ah wait… I didn't mean… ah ah ah *kick Kai* I didn't mean that.**_

_**Rek: I guess that I should finish this. See you next time! *wave at reader***_


	5. Chapter 5: Burning Steel

_**REK: Well, we reached 460 views, not bad for a first time. I don't have much to say, so I'll be brief; thanks to all the one who kept reading this fic until this point ; even though there are a lot grammar errors (I know there are some) and I want to thank the ones who choose to follow the story, and the ones who put the story to their favorites. Really, thanks ^^**_

_**Add: What are you doing, going all sentimental?**_

_**Rek: Shut up, I'm just thanking the readers.**_

_**Add: ok, ok, just let me say the disclaimer, I feeling like I'm going to throw up soon.**_

_**Rek: THEN DO IT!**_

_**Add: REKaisei doesn't own Elsword, nor the character, aside his own OC.**_

Chapter 5: Burning Steel

"Tch, he dodged it" Add clicked his tongue "then what about this!". Add dynamos placed themselves slightly behind him, twirling in circle more and more quickly. Suddenly a red light was pointing at him and three dynamos connected to each other, forming a triangle inside the energy circle.

Kai dashed towards Add, trying to prevent his incoming attack. Add smirked "Idiot…" inside the triangle of energy appeared a red light. Add waved his hands towards the red light -_Punzer Buster_-. The red light shot a arrow of energy who hit Kai, slamming him to the wall.

Kai fell on the ground, then quickly tried to stand up, but once he was on his feet he coughed some blood. "Damn, this kid is skilled" he wiped the blood on his mouth.

"Is this all you've got? You disappoint me, Kai".

"I still haven't warmed up, kid" a magic circle appeared in front of the man, "_Buster!_" from the magic circle came out a blast of energy, aimed towards Add.

"You don't get it? That won't hit me!" the dynamo placed behind his back, as to form a pair of wings. Then he dashed away from the trajectory of the hit, easily dodging it "See?", he smirked at Kai.

Kai grinned "I don't think so"

"What?!"

"…Stardust path!" the blast who just surpassed Add split itself in eight parts. Add turned around and barely dodged the hit, but the hit soon turned around, aiming towards him once more. Add began to hover around, trying to get away from the splitted blast, but without success. Then he faced the blast, three of his dynamo placed in front of his hand forming a triangle of energy. Add slammed his hands towards it and then a several bombs came out of it, hitting Kai's blast and exploding. Once he took out the blast, he looked at Kai and then began to laugh, "NOW, THIS IS HOW A FIGHT SHOULD BE! ENTERTAIN ME MORE KAI!"

"Then get down, so we will able to have a proper fight"

"What are you saying? It's written on your face that you are enjoying this! You are the same as me, you enjoy fights maybe even more than me"

Kai couldn't say a word; Add was right. He enjoyed fights, fighting against strong people and more than anything he enjoyed being almost beaten. A grin showed in Kai's face. "Allright, you can fly all the time you want; after all, it will only make the fight more and more entertaining."

"That's right we don't need to fight for things like protect someone or something, there are heroes for such thing. And we aren't heroes, so people like us can fight to our hearts contentment." His face was showing a crazy smile. "Follow me, in the other room we can fight freely" then Add left the room, chased by Kai.

Elesis turned around, and managed to see Kai leaving the room. "Hey! Where are you going?!" she shouted but Kai ignored her. "Ignoring me? Later I will teach him a lesson, but before that…" she jumped backwards, dodging the punch the Nasod Inspector threw at her. "Too slow!" she ssaid as she dashed towards the robot. But the blue core, on the center of the robot chest began to shine, and soon after, it shot a yellow beam. Elesis parried the hit, but got thrown backwards of several meters.

After recovering Elesis began to run towards the robot; the robot core shined once more, and like before a beam came out of it. But Elesis easily dodged it by jumping to her left. Then Elesis slashed her sword forward, and a wave of fire came out from it.

The fire wave hit the robot, but without causing much damage. "No damage? Tch, then what about this!" Elesis held up her sword once more, this time aiming for the robot's core. The blade began to get redder; but the robot, without waiting for the red-head next move, aimed at her with her cannon, and then it fired. Elesis quickly slashed her sword, shooting out the magic wave. It hit the cannon shot, causing it to explode, and then kept going towards the robot, hitting it once again. But, again, it didn't do much damage to the robot.

"Nothing this time too? Then…" Elesis began to run towards the robot, dragging her sword on the ground.

The robot, instead, began to shoot blue and yellow flare from the cannon on his back, and started to fell on ground. The blue ones fell around Elesis, whom started to avoid them.

"What it's trying to do?" she thought as she started to get close at the robot; suddenly she heard something explode behind her. She turned around, and saw that the blue flares were exploding one after another. As she saw that, Elesis began to run even faster towards the robot, but once she got in front of it, a yellow flare was right in front of her; surprised, the girl slashed her sword upwards.

The flare once hit, exploded, slamming Elesis against the wall, near the door she and Kai used to enter inside. "Kuh, that hurts" she said, slightly injured. She looked at robot and noticed that the robot core was cracked. "It worked! Then that means this one is weak against physical attack" She smiled but soon that smile turned into a expression of pain. "Perfect" she groaned in pain, and the robot began to charge the cannon on his hand. "Now that I found out his weakness, its look like my leg can't endure much more."

The robot charged the cannon once more.

"Well at least I'll be able to parry it, the problem is hitting him with these flare all around him.

"Need a help, miss?" the red-head turned around and saw someone throwing a tiny object at her. Elesis looked at it and saw that it was a Health Potion, then she turned her eyes at the figure hidden in the shadow, it made a step forward and the light of the room hit him, or rather hit her.

"Echo! What are you doing here?" she said surprised. "It's about to shoot, so go back"

"About the question: Hoffman told me about your plan, so I came to help." Said the little girl. "And about the second sentence:" she took out a gun from her back, aimed towards the robot and shoot three times. The bullets hit the pipe under the cannon, linked to the back. After that shots, the cannon exploded, leaving the robot without an arm.

"Just three hit…" Elesis was left speechless "how did you do that?"

"I separated the channel of connection between the battery and the energy cannon" she said in a monotone voice "For the release of the energy, a certain quantity of time is needed to process the energy, and if suddenly interrupted, it will release a sudden burst of energy, causing an explosion."

"Amazing… how did know that?"

"Before my candy machine broke in that same part, and exploded. Since then I tried to understand why it did, and I've come up with this answer."

"Well, thank you" then the red-head drank the potion. "So did you already know that this thing it's weak against physical attack?"

"Yeah, I figured that much, but I think that the situation has worsened."

The robot core changed from blue to yellow. "Detected serious damage to energy release system; shutting down energy link to the cannon" the robot detached his cannon from himself.

"Now I can fight!" Elesis ran towards the robot, which raised the cannon he has just detached and throw it to Elesis. She ran towards it, and once close enough, she jumped, dodging it.

Then the robot began to shot to the ceiling once more, dropping down yellow and blue flare. Elesis remembered what happened before, so she decided to be wary of them.

"Elesis, don't worry about those orbs, I'll take care of them."

"And how are you going to do it?" asked the red-haired knight.

"Like this!" she fired three times, and for three times I heard an explosion behind me. "I'll think about these flares, you have to worry about that robot" then she shot another time, followed by a explosion soon after.

"I will!" Elesis dashed towards the robot once again, this time without minding much the flares. While Echo fired at the one who were falling at a slower pace, Elesis would've just avoided the faster one.

The robot threw a punch to Elesis, who jumped on it and began to run. Once she was close to the head, Elesis raised her sword and quickly swing downwards, aiming for the neck of the robot. But the hit didn't hit him.

"Wha!" then a yellow flare fell where Elesis was standing. The flare exploded and Elesis barely managed to safely get away.

She looked at the robot and then she saw that its head was damaged. Sparkles began to appear around the damaged head "Detected heavy damage to the main system. System crash…. Danger! Danger! Danger! Activate Overdrive mode"

"Elesis, look out, it went out of control"

The robot was now firing flares at a crazy speed.

"Elesis, look out for the yellow ones, they explode at contact and they are more powerful." She warned Elesis.

"And the blue ones?"

"They are faster but explode after some times and less powerful, it will be a problem if you get caught by more at once" she explained quickly.

"Thanks"

"And one last thing, if got it right when the core is blue he is immune to magical attacks, yellow immune to the physical one."

"Gotcha" the red head began to dash towards the robot out of control. The robot began charging his core, but before being able to fire a beam, Echo threw a grenade in front of the core and fired at it, making it explode. The crack on his core widened.

"Elesis! Now! Hit him with a magic attack!" shouted Echo

"Got it!" the red-head began to charge magic on her sword as she held it up, then she slashed it downwards, releasing a wave of fire towards the robot core. The hit reached the core, pulverizing it. The robot stopped moving.

"You did it Elesis!" Echo began to approach Elesis

"No, we did it Echo; if it wasn't for you I would've never thought about the core properties change. Thanks"

"No need, you saved me once" she said quietly. "By the way, where is Kai?"

"He is chasing a white hai…" Elesis fell on the ground.

"ELESIS! WHAT'S WRONG?" asked Echo worried.

"My chest… it's burning… it hurts" she was breathing heavily.

"Wait a moment, let me see"

_**Meanwhile…**_

Kai was still chasing Add "Elesis must be able to handle that Nasod…" he thought himself "so I should just focus on that guy" he looked at Add "still… taking that much hit without being able to hit him… it's pathetic."

"_Yeah, you're right; why the hell I let you out of this prison if you let yourself get beaten by a kid _" a voice echoed in his head.

"This voice_…" _He was surprised, he didn't heard that voice in a while. "NEREA!"

"Glad you remember my name, Kai" he said in a mocking tone. "Care to explain what's happening?"

"Where were you? When I got out of the gate you weren't there."

"About that… I got trapped inside the E.S.O. system, and I couldn't get out."

"I see"

"Never mind that; why are you fighting a kid? I freed you to repel the demon army" said the shadow angrily.

"I guess you have screwed up"

"What?"

"There it isn't a single demon here"" Kai told him

"What?! Let me check…" he went silent "damn… I sent you to the wrong timeline"

"Huh? How many years did you miss?"

"Three years"

"That's all?" Kai sighed in relief, and then he remembered what he was doing "Nerea, can you please help me?"

"…what do you need?"

"At the center of the room there it should be a pillar, look for it"

"I've already found it"

"Really? Perfect, then touch it."

"Huh? O-okay…" Nerea touched the crystal and then the room suddenly brightened. The shadow got blinded by the sudden light, but then his eye got used to the light, and what he saw left him speechless. "Hey, aren't these…"

"Yes" Kai grinned "they are exactly what are you thinking; can you link them to me? I need all the power I can get; at the moment I'm not even close to what I was eight hundred years ago.

"Don't worry, I'll be done in about ten minutes. Until then, stay alive" he fell silent.

"Then minutes, huh?" a grin appeared on my face "it won't be hard".

Then Kai resumed chasing Add.

_**Chapter 5: END**_

_**Rek: Done!**_

_**Add: that's kinda short, you know -.-'**_

_**Rek: I know, it's just that I wanted to make the Elesis Vs Nasod Inspector and the Kai Vs Add, all in the same chapter.**_

_**Add: Then why you didn't do it?**_

_**Rek: I'm lazy**_

_**Add: Ok, now you piss me off. *laser point Rek***_

_*****: And the most charming OC came out!**_

_**Add: 'the hell are you?**_

_**Nerea: I'm Nerea, pleased to meet you.**_

_**Add: the pleasure is all yours.**_

_**Nerea: this one is funny.**_

_**Kai: It's better to stop this before it ends with a fight once again,**_

_**Rek: I guess… Like I said before, whoever read the story, thank you. If you liked it review. Then see you later next time.**_

_***Note: did you remember the E.S.O.? I mentioned it in the first chapter.**_


End file.
